blood_on_the_dance_floorfandomcom-20200214-history
About their music
Scream I Scream, OMFG Sneak Peak and Extended Play (2008-2009) While on tour, Dahvie Vanity met Garrett Ecstasy, who soon joined the duo. The duo began recording new material in early 2009. The group released the three extended plays I Scream I Scream, OMFG Sneak Peak, and Extended Play in the first half of 2009.11 The duo embarked on the OMFG Tour across the United States in support of their three releases. In September 2009, Ecstasy was kicked out of the band mid-tour due to allegations that he was stealing from Vanity.12 Epic (2009-2010) Garrett Ecstasy was soon replaced by Jeremy Brian Griffis, better known by his stage name, Jayy Von Monroe. Recording for their junior album began near the end of 2009.13 The new lineup soon played on the Crunk Kids Tour '09. The duo soon teamed up with Jeffree Star to record three songs for the album. BOTDF embarked on the 2 Drunk 2 Fuck Tour and the Lookin' Hot & Dangerous Tour with Star during 2010. During the Lookin' Hot & Dangerous Tour, Blood on the Dance Floor and Star became hostile towards each other for a reason claimed by some as "BOTDF were to make an entire album with Jeffree Star, but when they were to start the Recording Session(s), Star failed to show up and ditched them." But as of 2011/2012, Star, Vanity, and Monroe became friends once again.14 Due to the fight, neither of the three songs made the album. Leading up to the release, numerous singles were released between October 2009 and September 2010. In October 2010, the album Epic, was released. The album charted 5th on the dance/electronic Billboard chart.4 The band headlined the Epic Tour and the Epic Tour Part II in support of the album.15 All the Rage!!, Evolution, & Clubbed To Death (2010-2012) Even before the duo's third album was released, recording began for Blood on the Dance Floor's fourth album. The duo collaborated with several artists for the album, including Gods Paparazzi, KatiKaine, Rusty Lixx, James Egbert, Lady Nogrady, JJ Demon, and Nick Nasty. Once again the album was preceded by several singles to promote the release. The band embarked on Warped Tour 2011, in June 2011.16 Their fourth album, All the Rage!!, was released while on Warped Tour. One music video was filmed for the album. The album peaked at No. 13 on the Billboard Top Electronic Albums chart.4 At the end of 2011, the duo headlined the All the Rage Tour and is planning the 'Tis the Season to be Killing Tour.17 Continuing their constant recording, material for the fifth album was worked on immediately. The duo has then made up with Star and the two collaborated along with another electropop group called Millionaires on the unreleased song "Fuck Me I'm Famous." The band has also collaborated with Haley Rose, Amelia Arsenic, Shawn Brandon, Joel Madden, Elena Vladimirova, and Deuce for the upcoming album.18 In celebration of BOTDF's four-year anniversary, a compilation album entitled, The Legend of Blood on the Dance Floor, was set to be released on Halloween.10 The compilation's release date was pushed back. The compilation features remastered versions of songs from the band's first four albums. An Epic remix album was released on January 31, 2012. It featured 4 songs from Epic that were then made into dubstep tracks. Evolution was released on June 19, 201219 along with a deluxe edition that featured acoustic versions of two songs. Two music videos and four singles were released from the album. As a thank you to the fans they released the three song free EP Clubbed to Death! on June 20, 2012 for free through an app on Facebook.20 Their sixth EP, The Anthem of the Outcast, was released on October 30, 2012.21 Bad Blood (2013-present) In the beginning of 2013, there were major rumors claiming Blood on the Dance Floor has split when they withdrew from the Soundwave Festival. However, it turned out to be a hoax.2223 Vanity completely denied all rumors of Blood on the Dance Floor disestablishing.22 The group released Bad Blood on September 3, 2013.24 On February 18, 2013 the lead single "I Refuse to Sink! (Fuck the Fame)" was released,23 followed by the second single "Crucified By Your Lies",25 followed by the third single, "Something Grimm", on July 2, 2013.26 In the beginning of 2014, Blood On The Dance Floor posted on their Facebook page that Andrew 'Drew' Apathy would be joining the BOTDF team as their 'dark knight' and 'deputy'.27 Not long after they also announced their new EP 'Bitch Craft' which was set to be released late winter with a single being released in February.2829 Their single 'We're Takin over!' featuring Deuce was released 7 February.3031 Other songs like "Poison Apple" featuring Jeffree Star, "Call Me Master", "Bitchcraft" (with the album's pre-order) and "Freaks Do It Better!" featuring Kerry Louise were released in iTunes. "Bitchcraft" was finally released as a 10-tracks album in June 10, 2014 including all the previously released singles except "We're Taking over!".32